Our Worlds Intertwined
by Darth Writer55
Summary: Find out what happens when a bunch of teens are trapped in the world of Yugioh 5d's... how will they escape? Find out by Reading OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED! please note that this story contains Almost every 5d's character and OCs. Chapter 7 up. Readers :
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone this is DARTH WRITER55 speaking and I'm here to say that Our World Intertwined is Finally starting its way to become a novel! WOOT! Right now if you read you may find some [ ___________ ]s, Don't worry it's a Insert Name here box meaning that I still need an OC that YOU create for this story, but please note that I can only pick a handful of people like you guys to be in this Fanfict… Well that's enough out of me lets get on to the STORY!!!

* * *

"Have a nice day guys! Remember we are needed on the game at 6:00pm so make sure you're done with your homework by then!" I said. "Alright Anson we got it" Anita Replied with a smile. "Cya man, and don't forget the rematch between you and me on Halo 3, your team is going dooooowwwn!!" CJ said with an obnoxious tone. I sighed… "Okay CJ whatever you say, but it won't be MY fault if your team gets mad at you for loosing to my clan." "Oh, guys you are too competitive, can't you boys be more civilized like me, Anita, and Jasmine? Carly said annoyed. Anita giggled at that. "Fine, jeez!" CJ Whined and started to grumble on how evil and mean Carly was. After a few more minutes I checked my watch, it was getting late and we were needed online in 2hours. "Well I'll be on my way!" I said saying my last regards to my friends "I'll see yah guys online later!" I added as I headed home from school.

Time: Approximately 5:43pm.

"There we go all done!" as I stretched and set my homework aside. I glanced at the clock, _"Almost 6"_ I thought to my self. I grabbed the virtual helmet that looked similar to a motor cycle helmet but before I set it on I checked my Gmail. To my surprise there was a message from the company. I quickly opened it and inside was a message saying:

Dear Mister Anson,

This is the director of the game you are currently beta testing. I have been watching your progress and I feel you are really enjoying and taking this seriously, for that I am grateful. I've sent you a program that will allow you to edit the game preferences just in case you come up an idea for this fabulous game I created.

From: The Director.

After I read the Email I saw an attachment so I opened it. Hmmm… this is weird, there is no program. Ah well I gotta get on now. Seeing it's already 5:55pm. So I quickly put on my helmet then logged on to the beta server.

_Logging In…_

_Welcome to Beta server Alfa 1 serial port 35498201_

_Authorizing login user and password…_

_Complete… Welcome, Anson._

_Now entering edit mode of Neo-domino city._

Since the new technology that can combine the senses of the brain with video games, I can feel almost every detail in the gaming world. I ran over to Domino Park where I and the others agreed to meet. Unfortunately for me I was the first on there, so I had to wait for the others. Soon enough CJ logged in. "Dang man!" he started. "How is it always you beat me logging on? I logged in at 5:58pm!" He started complaining.

Anita was the second to log on to this Virtual Space. I left CJ at the bench I was sitting at to go greet Anita. "What's up, Anita!" I greeted her. "Oh, hey Anson I just finished homework, then I remembered that you needed me on today." She replied with a smile. "Anyways what's that weird looking badge you have there, I've never seen you have that before?" She asked pointing at a diamond shaped looking thing on my shirt. "Huh?" I replied puzzled and looked at my shirt, she WAS right there was a weird diamond shaped looking badge and on that badge engraved the letter A with lines faintly crossing it out and then the letters L X X engraved under it. I simply replied "I don't know…" She went closer to the badge and fingered it she looked up at me and said "I remember that Symbol! That means you're a Game editor!" She said excitedly.

Then Carly logged on along with Jasmine as they were very good friends. Then last but not least Brandon and Marcie logged on. "Hey Brandon, Marcie, how's it going guys?" "Not much." Brandon replied. "Hi!" Marcie said excitedly. "How was your day today Anson?" "Good." I replied simply. She "Okayed" and joined CJ, Carly, Brandon, and Jasmine. Brandon like Anita and Jasmine are my childhood friends, but Brandon is like my brother, we always had each other backs, but the thing that makes us different is that even though he acts like a delinquent he actually is like a true born leader. Marcie is the type of person you can really get along with, she is very carefree and energetic. But if you're in a serious matter she will be the one of the first to take the situation seriously.

We then gathered around and began discussing how we could find a glitch in the game, but then suddenly the virtual world started shaking and shattering. I didn't know what was going on but me and CJ got worried for everyone's safety I grabbed Jasmine's and Anita's arm while CJ grabbed Marcie's. Brandon and Carly started leading us to a safe place with the two in the front leading, CJ close behind him and me, Anita, and Jasmine in the back. We were running for our lives.

_In the real world_

"Mom Anson isn't coming downstairs for dinner!" My little brother said. Then after he said that sentence a huge power surge hit the whole town. And all computers were automatically shutdown. But the funny thing was, the virtual helmet stayed on for 5long uneasy minutes humming loudly then shutting off, and at that time everyone with that Beta server helmet on fell into a deep coma.

_Back in the Virtual World_

I felt uneasy I felt like my mind has actually entered the game and during that time I felt really dizzy but I kept going. I felt something slip my hand, I immediately new what happened Jasmine has slipped and fell I pulled Anita to my face and put my hands on her shoulder and said "Anita, I want you to run on without me I'll go save Jasmine I pushed her forward and I rushed back to Jasmine I Picked her up and ran back to the gang. As I was running I saw that the buildings around me started to twirl and shatter. Right now I was getting really tired with the extra weight of Jasmine I was getting more and more exhausted soon I was about a rough 5 feet away from Anita then the whole world collapsed and Anita fell I immediately stopped at the opening of the hole that Anita was holding on to then the side shattered and Jasmine and I fell as well along with Anita.

I couldn't see Brandon, CJ, Marcie, or Carly. I prayed they were okay. Then I felt my head collide with a hard surface, then something crashing on top of me… straight after that I heard something be announced, not having the strength to comprehend what was being said I blanked out…

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

What will happen to Anson now? Where are Anita, Carly, CJ, and Brandon? Is Jasmine going to be alright? Find out on the next Chapter of

"_**OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED!" **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well sorry if this prologue doesn't have anything to do with Yugioh 5d's but the next chapter will contain the people inside the 5d's storyline. **_

_**If you read my sneak peek of Our Worlds intertwined, I am still looking for more OC's and supporting authors for my work. so don't let this release bother you all that will happen will be that i will put you later on in the story.**_

_**Hopefully one of your Favorite Authors: Darth Writer55.**_

_**P.s if you would like to sign up to be a character in this fanfiction please leave **_

_**A name you would like to be called in public**_

_**The type of person you are**_

_**and the time to respond to the messages i send you. Thanks and have a good day!  
**_


	2. Chapter 1:Where is Everyone?

_ Here is Chapter 1 of OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED!  


* * *

_

_ Haunting dreams were upon me. I could see sinister things happen around me, I tried to help the few but to no avail, then I felt like I was grabbed and then torn slowly into bits shreds. I cried out in agony. Then a voice came and called my name it said "ANSON!" I cried out again, the voice came again, this time it was louder and more clear, "ANSON, Please, wake up!" The shearing pain came back, this time it was rocking me violently. "WAKE UP!" I then was released but instead of hitting the ground I was falling..._

"Ahh!!" I yelled out gasping for air, I was breathing very heavily. I looked around but to my surprise it wasn't in a endless hole I was sitting on a leather couch and around me was a very nicely lit room. "Anson, are you okay? You had one hell of a nightmare." Jasmine said worried. "Uhhh…" I groaned I felt my hand to my head and there I found bandages wrapped tightly around my head. "My heads killing me, Damn it!" I complained.

"It probably is seeing how you fell out of the sky then have Jasmine land on you." A raven haired boy said. I looked up to see the turbo-dueling champ standing before me. "Are…Are you Yusei?" I asked. He looked surprised, "How do you know my name?" He asked. Uh… you're the turbo champ how can I not know you? "Ha Ha, true, true." He laughed. Then another person entered the room I instantly recognized her too. I asked Yusei "Isn't that Aki Izayoi?" This time he gave me a look saying. "Now how do you know her?" I ignored it and said "Hey Aki." "Hi, Uhhh… Do I know you?" She asked. "Probably not…"

"Hey, Yusei, where did you find me and Jasmine?" I asked. "Uhhh… I found you in the Duel dome when Aki and I were testing the new engine for the new D-Wheel. "You fell pretty hard, but before you hit the ground a small yellow explosion occurred. Then when we were about 4 feet away from you…" Yusei points to Jasmine with his thumb. "Then she came crashing down on you, then that weird looking badge you had on cause another mini yellow explosion which help Jasmine up in the air for a brief second then letting her go and landing on you, after that we waited 5 minutes before going towards you two. I put you on my D-Wheel and Jasmine on Aki's. Then we brought you back here, when we got to Aki's how we tried to wake you up but then when we check you your head was bleeding, not a lot but enough to knock you out for a while. We rushed you inside set you on the couch. Aki woke Jasmine up fairly easy. She asked if you were alright. When we said your head was bleeding she kinda freaked, but when we added that you'll live she calmed down.

"K, thanks for telling me that Yusei" I answered not a bit surprised. "Where are you from?" Aki asked. "I'm not from this world." I admitted. "WHAT!" Aki exclaimed. I'm sure this may be a shock to you but this is true. Then I remembered. Yusei, Aki, did you find anyone else? I asked hopefully. "No… Sorry." Yusei said. I tried to stand up. "Anson!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I'll be fine don't worry, Ahh… I cried out as my head started hurting and fell back into the couch and passed out.

* * *

Jasmine's POV.

I sighed. "Is he always like that?" Aki asks. "When it comes to his friends, he'd do almost anything for them even if it could kill him." I sighed and looked at Anson's pained face. "I hate seeing him like this." I said worried. Aki stood up, went over to Anson set his head back on the pillow and covered him up. "I still can't believe that you two aren't part of this world, I mean you look just like us." She said sitting down next to Yusei. I sighed "Yeah probably" I said. It was getting late the clock said 12 o'clock already. "You two can stay here for the time being and besides I have a feeling you both are excellent duelists." Aki said with a smile. Thanks, Thanks a lot! I said with gratitude.

"Why don't you and Aki go get some shut eye? I'll watch over Anson just incase he comes down with another nightmare. Yusei said. "Okay, thanks Yusei, Let's go Aki. I have a feeling were gunna have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I said leaving Yusei and Anson. "You're not the only one", Aki replied.

* * *

CJ's POV.

I shot up from a bed inside a very largely made room. "You're awake!" A female tone said. I looked over to my side to see, Marcie sitting beside me. "Did…Did you bring me here?" I asked puzzled. "No…silly I couldn't lift you even if I tried. I just came to check on you. Then the cute girl that was treating you went to grab something to eat so she told me to watch you for the time being." Marcie leaned towards my ear and whispered "I think she likes you" she giggled. I felt myself blush; I remained calm so it probably didn't show.

The door opened and I focused my attention over to the door. There she was like an angel descending from the skies. "Hi! I'm glad to see that you're awake." She said with the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Marcie stood up and ran out the door, and then I heard a door slam then loud laughter fill the air. She was laughing at me, I knew it. I asked the girl what her name was but instead of saying _"Excuse me, what's your name?" _It came out like this; "Uhhh… excuse mmmee, wh… whhaa…ttt…iiis… urrr… n…name? She giggled and said "I'm Mana, Mana The Dark Magician Girl, and welcome to the Dominion of the Beasts! Right there and then I fainted…

* * *

Brandon's POV.

"Where am I?" I said out loud "You, my dear friend, Your in the newly made Arcadia Movement, and soon going to be my Vice Manager of this magnificent Company." A very, very familiar voice said._ No… Impossible, it… can't be. Divine? It couldn't be him it couldn't!_ I thought to myself.

"Divine! Where are Anson, Anita, Carly, Jasmine, CJ, and Marcie!?" I asked him. Ch… I don't know any Anson, Jasmine, Anita, Carly, CJ, or Marcie. "Unless, you mean those other girls in the next room, Brandon…" He said with a sinister grin. I quickly got up, ran past him opened the door to Carly and Anita's room. They looked up at me from there duel on the floor. "Brandon you're awake! "Yeah, I am." I replied seeing them safe. Divine showed up at the doorway, "Hmmm… what interesting people you are." I hope you have a pleasant stay…" He said Slyly, and shut the door.

"Carly, Anita, we need to get out of here as soon as possible." I said after I felt that Divine was far enough to not hear our conversation. "I agree, I know enough not to trust that guy." Carly said darkly. "But Brandon, where will we go? I mean we've got no where to run to." Anita said with reason. "Don't worry I know my way around Neo-Domino city." Carly said with a smile. "We just need to earn a little trust so he would give us each a D-Wheel then we will go over to the tops to meet Yusei, Aki, and the twins. Then we can plan on how we get out of this place and get back to the real world."

* * *

Uh-oh Everyone is separated. How will Anson and Jasmine find CJ and Marcie, How will Brandon,Anita and Carly escape Divine?

Watch out for this story and you will find out

Signing out DARTH WRITER55!


	3. Chapter 2:Trapped

"_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick… Gong, gong, gong, gong, gong, gong, gong." _"7o'clock," I said to myself. I have been laying there for quite a while I thought. My head no longer hurt but I still felt a little weak. Yesterday was no ordinary day, a lot happened at the same time anyone would of gone insane if he was alone and not with reliable friends. I got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen, "Hey Anson! Good morning! Glad to see you're up and about." Aki said cheerfully. Unfortunately for her I wasn't in the best of mood, so all she got out of me was a simple "Hey, Aki." She had the look of; _is anything wrong?_ But decided not to push me for answers… So she simply handed me a cup of orange juice which I took with a gruff of thanks. After 5 minutes inside the kitchen I had finished my juice and the toast Aki made me, cleaned the dish and cup, then headed into the living room once more.

* * *

Good morning Aki! Jasmine said refreshed, her long adventure she had had not much impact on the young teen. She quickly grabbed her breakfast and sat down and started eating. Next one down was Yusei, The King of Duel monsters. He went into the kitchen, got his plate of food and sat down across from Jasmine who was currently looking at the Newspaper. "Wow there's a new Arcadia Movement up already. She said with amazement. The two words Arcadia and Movement caused her to twitch a little but returned to fixing up her own Breakfast. _I really hope Divine isn't back. _Aki thought to herself. At that time Jasmine has set the paper aside and then a note fell out. It was from Anson.

Dear, whoever is reading this…

I went out for a walk and probably won't be back till 2o'clock. Please tell Jasmine, Aki, and Yusei that I'm okay if they don't see me.

Sincerely yours, Anson.

Aki sat down next to Yusei and spotted the letter Jasmine was holding. "What's that Jasmine?" She asked taking the first bite of her famous Pancake. "Oh, it's a letter saying not to worry about Anson, he says he went out for a walk and probably won't be back till late afternoon." Jasmine said while setting the letter down. "Oh, Okay." Aki replied. Yusei got up and went to his room, he then returned with a jacket and a card. "Here Jasmine, take this Jacket and Gift Card." Yusei said. "If you find Anson Give him this Jacket and you may use this gift card anywhere you wish but remember that it only contains 5000yen so make sure you don't spend it all up in one day." He Explained. "Thanks!" Jasmine said with gratitude. Aki kissed Yusei saying "Aww… You're so sweet." "Thanks Yusei, Aki. I'll go find Anson!" Jasmine said waving at the door. "Bye!" and she disappeared from the two duelists.

* * *

I stared down on the Virtual paved sidewalk. I felt kinda bad that everyone was trapped in here because of me, I got too addicted on creating this world and dragged them on to help me. I continued to walk down the busy sidewalk. "Anson, Anson!" Jasmine yelled. I stopped and turned around to see a girl my age squeezing her way through the thick crowd. "Anson!" she said again. I started to walk towards her when I almost reached her some ruffian pushed her, I rushed and caught her before she struck the floor. "Thanks, Anson." She said to me "No problem" I replied and led her to a less crowded area. Hmm… I wonder why it is so still here, it's like there is something evil about this place. There it was the Arcadia movement building. "Anson? Where are you going?" Jasmine asked. "The Arcadia building… Jasmine can you help me do something?" I asked. "Sure what is it?" she said puzzled. "I want you to go on a shopping spree and meet me back at Aki's Mansion At 4pm. Got it?"

"Got it." She replied and ran off blissfully to the largest mall she can find.

I turned over to The Arcadia Movement building. "Okay time to do this." I said to myself and walked inside the magnificent building.

"Hello, Welcome to The Arcadia Movement, How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said. "I came here to sign up as a psychic Duelist to help all the people in the world like me." I lied with a cheerful tone. "Here's a Duel Disk, then go down to the 2nd Hall on the left, take the elevator to level D" She relied. "Thanks." I said and followed her instructions.

Down at level D, I saw a huge dome meant for dueling. I stood waiting for my opponent to come out. Soon after a while I grew bored; I was just about to leave when someone yelled "HEY STOP THEM AND DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY, THEY ARE 'S SPECIAL GUESTS!"

I went over to the opposite side of the huge duel dome when the door flew right open; which nearly knocked me out if I was standing a few inches closer. Three very familiar figures past by each with a backpack on. Right there and then I knew those people has got to be. "HEY YOU, I DON'T RECOGNIZE YOU, WE WILL TAKING YOU FOR…" I interrupted the guy that was starting to threaten me with an arc kick that sent him flying towards his comrades and knocking them over. I turned around to see the three people staring at me with dumbfound faces. "Anson? Is that you?" Brandon asked. "Uhhh… Yeah?" I said with an annoyed tone. "So… I see that you guy are Divine's Special guests. Must be fun…" I said sarcastically. Then at that time the elevator dinged and out stepped Divine smirking.

To Be Continued….

* * *

DUN…DUN…DUN…. OH snap Anson, Brandon, Anita, and Carly has been caught by Divine what will happen next? How will they escape? With Divine and more guards heading their way our heroes are trapped. What will they do? Find out on the Next Chapter of OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED!!!


	4. Chapter 3:Duel out of Arcadia

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IDEA's And THE plot.

* * *

"Greetings, you must be Anson, I've heard a lot about you." Divine stated with a sly tone. I stood there glaring at him. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a feeling that if we stuck around any longer we would be caught by Divine's goons.

I lifted my finder to eye level and pointed at Divine, "What do you want from us?" I asked demandingly. "Ho, Ho, I don't think you should be the one demanding any kind Answer from me, Anson." He threatened. "Anson, I think right now is a good time to run." Brandon stated with logic. "They're inside the duel dome in area D! Get them!" One of Divine's Goons said over the loudspeaker. "Brandon! Catch!" I said tossing him his Deck. He caught it and turned on his Duel disk Slipped his deck in and summoned his most powerful card, His Destiny End Dragoon. The giant monster even I have trouble defeating was standing there guarding the door if it were to burst open with an army of mediocre psychic duelists. "Anita, Carly, give me some space and back Brandon up I'm going to get us out of here I said and turned on my Duel Disk. "Divine, step aside or I will be forced to move you." I threatened. "Hmph… You think that YOU can stop ME? I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement. How about a little proposal, we shall Duel; if you win I'll let you and your little friends leave, but if I win you and your friends stay… PERMANTATLY!" He stated feeling he already won. He lifted his Left arm and activated his duel disk slipped his deck in. His deck shuffled when his life points counted up to 4000. I slipped my deck in and my duel disk did the same.

DUEL! Divine: 4000/ Anson: 4000.

"Since I'm the leader of my Building and Corporation, I'll let you start first.

"It's your Funeral…" I stated. DRAW! I pulled Future Fusion. I took a look at my hand.

"I play my Future Fusion Magic Card! With is Card I am aloud to Fusion Summon A monster In 2 turns by sending the requirements from my deck to the grave. I choose to Fusion Summon my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! I send my Ancient Gear Golem and my 2 Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragons to the graveyard." A magic card was instantly holo-fied onto the field. "Next I use the Gear Town Field Magic!" A huge looming city appeared before us.

"But if you think that is staying you are wrong! I OVERSET A FIELD MAGIC! With that a card appeared in the center of the field and sucked in the giant city like a Black Hole.

"Now that since my Gear Town was Destroyed by that overset I can special summon an Ancient Gear Monster from my Hand, Deck, Or Graveyard, And I Choose ANCIENT GEAR GADJILTRON DRAGON!"

At that time a enormous looming dragon completely Mechanical appeared onto the field and ROARED at Divine with a total of 3000 Attack points.

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn." I finished.

"Hmph… Looks like I've mistaken you, Anson. Well now it's my turn. DRAW!" I play the magic card Psychic Caller, With this powerful card I can pay a measly 800lp to special summon my Storm Seeker and Draw one card from my deck. Divine: 3200/ Anson: 4000.

An odd monster appeared on to his side of the field sending electricity flying one stray bolt hit Brandon square on the back and fell onto one knee. "Brandon!" I yelled. He got back up and grunted "I'm fine, Anson a little electricity can't hurt me." Divine seemed a bit amused. I then summon my Psychic Commander Tuner monster! To tune into my HYPER SONIC BLASTER! A enormous Humanoid Figure Appeared onto Divine's side of the field, Matching my Dragon in Attack power. I then play the magic card Double summon and Mausoleum of the Emperor! With My Double summon and Mausoleum, I Can pay 1000lp to summon out one of my strongest monsters COME FORTH OVERDRIVE TELEPORTER!" Divine: 2200/Anson:4000

This time a human clad inside a white trench coat appeared onto the field in attack position, with 2100 attack points.

1800 life points to summon out those monsters? What is he trying to do? Anita Asked out loud.

"You shall see my dear, Your friend can't defeat me." Divine said with a sly grin.

"Anita, don't listen to him he's just messing with our heads." Brandon said. Anita nodded and kept watching the duel. At that moment the guards broke through the door and Brandon's Dragoon started scorching anyone that comes near it.

"Now I activate my magic card Lightning Vortex with is very handy magic card by throwing away the last card in my hand I can Destroy all face up monsters you have on the field leaving you open to direct attacks! Now my Monsters ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND GRANT ME VICTORY!" "Sorry Divine but I activate my MIRROR FORCE TRAP CARD I CAN NEGATE YOUR ATTACK AND DESTROY ALL MONSTERS THAT ARE IN ATTACK POSITION on your side of the field so say goodbye to all your precious monsters! With that Divine's Hyper Sonic Blaster and Overdrive Teleported shattered into dust leaving him wide open to a direct attack. "Grrr… I End My turn…" Divine Grumbled.

"My Turn, DRAW!" I summon out my Sangan.

A furry fiend appeared onto the field. " Now attack Divine Directly! The monster produced a slash attack on Divine He grunted at he took REAL damage from the attack due to the psychic duel. Divine: 1100/ Anson: 4000.

I end my turn I stated.

"My turn Draw…" He took a look at the card he drew, and started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. "The Beginning of your doom!" He Shouted towards me. "I PLAY THE MAGIC CARD PREMONITION! With this card I split my lifepoints in half to play my ultimate beast I summon my SHADOW JINZO! A monster similar to Jinzo but this time it was clad in a black armor, with it's arms crossed.

"I activate Shadow Jinzo's Ability you can draw cards until you reach a monster and for every trap you draw you take a total of 1000 life points, so draw!"

I Drew, No good it was my magic cylinders, At that moment a shadow blast hit me and sent me flying a foot. I gasped in pain as I lost 1000 lifepoints. "ANSON!" Anita screamed. Divine: 650/ Anson: 3000.

I got up and drew another card, No good another trap. I braced my self as another blast hit me.

Divine: 650/ Anson: 2000

This time Anita ran over to me and helped me get up. "You shouldn't stand there, Anita." I Coughed. She stepped 5 feet away and I drew another trap. This time the blast came so fast it nearly knocked me out. Divine:650/ Anson: 1000.

Anita helped me get up but my vision was getting blurry. "Anson, Please." She said to me tears forming in her eyes. "Alright, Anita." I groaned. I put my hand on my deck, at that moment I felt Anita and Carly's hand on my deck and I drew. This time it was a monster. I Smiled. "Divine, I drew it. I Drew a monster card as I held up Tytannial Princess of Camellias. Divine stepped back as I stood up straight and drew my next card then my Future Fusion Magic Card Started to glow, I has been 2 turns and my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem was Summoned onto the field with a Grand Total of 4400 atk points. "This Ends now Divine I win. NOW MY GOLEM ATTACK DIVINE'S SHADOW JINZO AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" My golem attacked Divine's monster causing it to groan in pain and at that same time Divine was sent into a wall and knocked unconscious. I started coughing violently, Anita came over to my side and helped me up she, Carly, and Brandon led me to the elevator, and I passed out…

* * *

WOW THAT took a lot longer than I thought it would, well I hope you like the story so far.

Please Review, the more reviews the faster the update!

This is DARTH WRITER55 SIGNING OUT!


	5. Chapter 4:Rescuing CJ Part:1

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the Reviews I am most thanklful. Also I Thank Yami Zegadis for the helpful Strategy for my fiction. Well here is Chapter 4 of OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything Except my Imagination.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY IN OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED!

"Divine, I win." I said weakly with a smile. I drew Tytannial Princess of Camellias I said holding up the Card Carly and Anita help me draw.

"Now it's our turn, We draw!" Carly said.

"We activate Future Fusions Effect, since it has been 2 standby phases we can summon out Anson's most powerful card, ARISE, ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" Anita said.

At that moment a powerful Gear Centaur appeared onto the field with a grand total of 4400 Attack points.

"Now, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Attack Shadow Jinzo, with Mechanized Melee! I cried out.

My monster threw a giant fist at Shadow Jinzo. And as Shadow Jinzo Shattered into pieces the fist hit Divine Square in the Torso, causing him to fly into the wall knocking him unconscious.

I then felt very weak after the duel. And I fell onto my knees.

"Anson!" Brandon called and went over to my side. "Are you Okay, Dude? Don't die on us now!" He said worried.

"Brandon! Don't say that Anson won't die!" Carly said hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Oowww!!! What the hell was that for! I was just joking! Jeez." Brandon complained.

"Anson, well get you out of here and to the Hospital right away." Anita told me. I smiled.

"Thanks, Anita." I said with a whisper.

"Brandon! Go help Anita Carry Anson to the elevator I'll be right behind you." Carly said while activating her duel disk. Brandon mumbled something under his breath. He grabbed my arm and slung it over his shoulder while Anita slung my other arm around hers.

"Carly, cmon the elevator is here!" Brandon cried.

Carly nodded and used her Wall of Revealing light to block the door and the rest of the goons to catch us, Ran to the elevator and pushed F1.

I felt the Elevator fall, to our level then Anita saying something. I then saw a light and passed out.

* * *

Brandon's POV

"Anson! Anson! Wake up!" Anita said to Anson's unconscious form. I sighed. "Anita." I said. "Here, let me carry him on my back, you and Carly cover me just incase more guards show up. She nodded and activated her duel disk.

_DING,. _The Elevator door opened to my amazement it was empty, too empty. We stepped out of the Elevator, At that moment Jasmine Jumped out of nowhere with Yusei, Jack, Crow.

"Hey Jasmine," I said. She looked at me and at Anson's Unconscious form, then asked,

"What happened to Anson?" She asked a little worried. "Let's get him to the hospital then talk about it." Anita said. "Agreed." Jasmine stated. "Hey Crow, Can you put him on your runner?" Jasmine asked the orange haired duelist. "Alright, cmon follow me." He said while motioning me to follow him. Anita followed. She helped me get Anson onto the D-Wheel, I then tried to sit behind Anson, but I was unable to. "Uhhh… Sorry, My duel runner is only meant for 1 sitting 3 probably wouldn't work." Crow stated.

"Can I try?" Anita Asked. Sure, but I doubt… Anita got on behind Anson without much trouble.

Yusei, Jack , and Carly stepped out I went over to Yusei's D-Wheel and got on behind him, While Carly sat behind Jack. We then started to Neo-Domino Hospital. During our way there I saw many things that intrigued me I was like the 30th Century or how I viewed it atleast. We got to the hospital and the doctors put Anson on a bed and moved him to the Emergency room. We all waited outside while the doctors did their job.

* * *

_30 minutes later._

A doctor stepped out of the room. "Is Anson going to be alright?" We all asked. "Your friend is alright now, but whatever he's been doing cause a little bit of internal bleeding and we had to pump the blood out of his lungs before he drowns himself." The Doctor explained. "He is recovering right now, so you may visit him" The doctor added before heading off to treat others in need. We all filed into the room, Anson was on the bed with his eyes closed.

Anita's POV

I sat there staring at Anson's face, as I remembered what he went through to get us all out of the Arcadia building and how much Damage Divine did to him with the dreaded Shadow Jinzo had done to him.

"Anita, Earth to Anita!" Carly cried. And at that exact moment I was knocked out of my thought by Carly. Only Carly and I stayed behind to watch Anson, because all the males were "bored" and "hungry." She handed me a fruit Juice then opened hers.

"You know Anita, You've been staring at Anson for more that 15min's already. Something wrong?" she asked. "N…No nothing is wrong, it's just that he risked his life to save us." I explained. Carly laughed. "Anson sometimes is a big idiot, but when it comes to us, his friends he would probably give his life to allow us to see the light of day again. Carly Explained.

I knew what she said was true; Anson would probably risk his life trying to save us.

Anita, Earth to Anita! Carly this time yelled into my ear. "You drifted off again." she said.

"Sorry, Carly it's just that… I started to say but then she cut me off copying my voice saying

"I am worried about Anson." I looked down and nodded.

"Hey, Anita I was wondering, Do you like Anson?" she asked me.

"N…No…" I replied.

"Anita, like's Anson, Anita, like's Anson!" She sang.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled.

"Okay, Jeez just trying to make you smile." She apologized.

She then sat next to me and set he head on my shoulder and fell asleep after 5mins. I then looked at Anson's unconscious form for another 5mins and I then also fell asleep, feeling alittle bit relieved.

CJ's POV

I shot up out of my Bed I felt like I was still dreaming I slapped my self trying to wake myself. "CJ you're going to hurt yourself if you keep slapping your self!" Mana said to me.

I ignored her and kept thinking this is a dream, _"C'mon, CJ get a grip on yourself your dreaming! Wake up!"_ I thought to myself as I kept on slapping myself. I then felt my hands being stopped and 2 soft lips met mine. I opened my eyes to see Mana The Dark Magician Girl kissing me. KISSING ME. She leaned back and said Was that a dream? She asked. "How…How did you know I was thinking that? I asked shocked. She giggled and stated "You were thinking out loud."

I then looked down and started to fumble with my sheets.

"Cmon get out of bed you've been in it for 2 days already!" She said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of bed. To my amazement I was still in my regular cloths. She lead me to the kitchen where she poured me a cup of orange colored juice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a sweet orange citrus drink." She said with a smile.

"Where is Marcie?" I asked.

"Oh, she is outside playing with my brother and sister's.

"Oh, Okay," I stated and drank the sweet orange juice.

"Mana! Ancient Fairy Dragon wishes to see you!" A messenger told Mana. "I'll be right there!" "Be right back CJ" she said and left.

I then went out side to join in on the ball game that Marcie was playing.

"Hey, CJ nice to see that you're up!" she greeted me.

"Hey Marcie, so whatcha doing? I asked

"Oh, nothing just playing Basket ball with Mana's Brothers and Sisters." She simply answered.

"Hey look Everyone! It's Mana's Boyfriend!" One of them obnoxiously yelled out loud.

"So YOU are Mana's Boyfriend everyone is talking about" Marcie teased. I blushed and looked away. "CJ!" Mana called. There is someone who wishes to see you. I ran over to Mana and behind her a green haired girl showed up.

"So, you're CJ, My name is Luna and I've been told to tell the 2 humans trapped in this Dimension that I will bring you both out of here….

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry about how bad this story this would be but this is just a stepping stone for the next 2 chapters. Anyways. Did you still like it? I hope you read and Review!

Yusei: Hey Everyone I found the place where the credits are located cmon lets get him!!!

A group of people: (grabs hold of my robe and starts dragging me away)

Me: HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! AHHH!!!!!!

Yusei: PLEASE REVIEW!! ^^ And if you don't I will get a mob of people to clobber you like I did to Darth Writer55.

Me:*KOed face K_0* S....Sign...SSssigning…out….


	6. Chapter 5:Nightmares

**Chapter 5**

**Anita: Sorry for the change of narration, Darth Writer55 is still recovering from the little "incident" Yusei and that Mob put him through so bear with me. ^-^.**

**Darth Writer55: I'm okay! I'm okay,(Falls face first) I'm not okay!**

**Anita: *sighs* DARTH WRITER55 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT HIS IDEAS! *goes help Darth Writer55 up***

* * *

**_Previously, In Our Worlds Intertwined!_**

**_"Divine…You Lose," Anson Said Weakly "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Attack Divine's Shadow Jinzo and finish this duel!"_**

**_Divine: 0000 / Anson: 1000._**

**_The gang then brought Anson to the elevator where he passed out and was escorted by Yusei, Jack, and Crow to the Neo-Domino Hospital to recover. At that same time CJ and Marcie have just gotten used to the Dominion of the Beasts. Then before the day finished Luna the claw signer showed up and told CJ that she was here to lead Him and Marcie out of the Dominion…_**

**_Find out today, in OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED!_**

* * *

_"Heheheheheheheheheheheh, Die you insolent fool," an enigma said as it slashed a sword down at someone, I felt myself screaming something but I couldn't tell what I said. Then I felt something pin me down, my arms my legs and my waist. And someone yells my name loudly._

"ANSON! ANSON! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled and found myself staring at a very bright light, my arms, legs and body wouldn't move, so I lifted my head to see Anita Straddled on top of me. Behind her was Brandon and Carly holding my legs and on my arms were Yusei, and Jack pinning me down.

Then reality hit me I was being pinned down, I tried to move but was too weak to do so the nightmare drained most of my strength, so I simply said out loud "Uhhh, guys would you mind getting the hell offa me?"

Jack and Yusei simply got off of my arms Brandon and Carly set on helping Anita off of me while I tried to sit up.

Anita spoke first, "Sorry, but you started to thrash really bad in your sleep last night the doctors rushed in and tried pinning you down but…"

Brandon saw that she was having trouble explaining what happened so he took over.

"Well dude, when I came in I saw you shoving and kicking the doctors you even gave one a bloody nose. Security came but to no avail they too were beaten up. Soon Yusei and Jack were called to help and since the officers and doctors were too scared to calm you down Me, Carly, Jack, and Yusei tackled you back onto the bed, Anita was holding to catch all of us. When you hit the bed you started to thrash wildly, and at that time we all though you would also kick us all into the wall then Anita did something we thought no one (especially a girl like her) would do. She saw the situation and jump right on your waist and pressed down on your chest, and at that you stopped thrashing for a while. Until 30 minutes ago. While you were out the doctors put some kind of neural reader on your head, and dude you wouldn't believe what you've gone through in that whole nightmare."

"Brandon, I think you have said enough to last a long time," Carly cut in.

"I'm just sayin' " Brandon defended innocently. Carly eyed him and a doctor stepped in.

"Ahh, I see you're awake now. Now Mr. Anson during the last night you have injured a total of 15 people 7 nurses, 4 Male doctors and 4 Officers Including Ushio, also you have broken 3000 dollars of equipment in this room." "How do you to expect to pay this off?" The doctor asked with a smirk.

I simply shrugged and said "Anita, Mind handing me my Jacket?" She went and fetched my coat and handed it to me. I then pulled out my wallet, took out my personal information and threw it at the Doctor as hard as I could, and to my success it hit him square in the nose and it started to bleed.

"You'll pay for that!" He said with malice in his eyes and walked towards me with a sharply raised pen. Brandon saw what was going to happened and tackled him to the ground, and muttered.

"If you so ever lay one finger on him that isn't in a helpful way I will gladly beat you into a bloody pulp before you can say the word, "Ouch."

The doctor nodded with fear got up grabbed the wallet and ran out of the room.

"Thanks man," I said.

"No problem." Brandon replied and picked up the clipboard the doctor dropped in all the turmoil.

"Whoa," was all he said. "Dude, your not gunna like this," Brandon said looking at the Clipboard and everyone looked at him.

"Well, spill it!" Jack said annoyed and at that Carly (O.C) elbowed him in the gut causing him to clutch his stomach and fall forward gasping for air.

Brandon turned the clipboard around and everyone was wide eye.

On the graph were massive fluctuations and one flat line.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This was your brain waves that were recorded when you here thrashing about. Must've been one hell of a nightmare." Brandon explained.

"Yeah, man." Yusei added.

"Anyways, you are allowed to leave at anytime," Anita added with a confused smile on her face.

"Alright, then let's leave I said jumping off the bed, I then noticed that I was still in the cloths I was in when I was dueling Divine, _"Divine, I really hope I didn't kill him."_ I shivered at the though. My mind swirled with the agonizing thoughts of me, possibly killing a man. Granted he wasn't a man I trust, nor liked but even still it made my insides churn at the fact I could be a possible murderer.

"Hey, Anson, you feeling alright? You look kinda pale." Anita looked at me her eyes leaking worry. Just by looking at them made me shiver.

"I'm fine, Anita. Thanks for asking. I got up off the bed and tried to stand. I felt lightheaded and dizzy and began to sway. I heard my name being called then I landed into someone's arms.

"Anson, Anson!" I shot up out of the hospital bed to Brandon's voice. "Thank God you're alright. You gave Anita, me and Carly quite a scared when you passed out and landed into Anita's arm." He explained. I looked around in the room but all I saw was Yusei and Brandon.

"It's alright Jack and Crow brought Anita and Carly out to go get something to eat. They'll be back soon." He told me after noticing who I was looking for.

"Oh, alright…" I simply said.

There was a long silence in the room it felt like eternity just sitting there in the hospital room. Soon enough the door opened and Anita, Carly, Crow and Jack filed into the room.

"Anson!" Carly exclaimed. "It's really nice to see that you decided to wake up again."

"Yeah, I know…" I said. "Let's get out of here, I feel all cramped and claustrophobic."

"Are you sure, Anson?" Anita began. "You scared me really bad when you got off the bed looked me in the eye then just simply passed out into my arms." She explained her cheeks tinted a very light pink.

I thought it was cold outside side or something so I simply smiled and said "I'll be fine, Anita and besides I feel much better than when I first woke up." I explained as I got out of bed and tested my legs strength soon enough I felt confident I could walk.

"C'mon man I'll help yah if yah fall Brandon explained and slung my arm around his shoulder and walked me out of the hospital with Yusei, Jack, Anita, Crow and Carly.

"Yusei, Anson!" Aki exclaimed as she ran to hug Yusei then to hug me.

"Hey, Aki…" Yusei said looking a little bit happier.

"Hey…" I said following Yusei.

"Anson, Jasmine is kinda worried about you. After you disappeared into that dreaded Arcadia building… Aki said emphasizing on the word "Arcadia".

"Well, when I walked in there I thought I could find a job or some sort but then I saw… You know Aki I think I should explained then when we get to your house, I really don't want to explain this more than once." I stated.

"Oh… Alright then." She said and pulled out her cell phone. "Yup you guys can come on out now!" She said with a voice someone would use with a child.

At that time a fairly long limousine pulled into the drive way stopped when the backseat window was visible. The back window lowered and revealed two children with teal colored hair.

"Hiya, peoples the famous Rua is in the house!" The child with a large ponytail said with a very cocky tone. Then the one with the Antenna style hair knocked him on the top of his head causing him to grit his teeth and start whining.

"Bfffttt…" Brandon let out trying not to laugh.

"I'm Ruka, Aki nee-san said to bring a limo to bring the few guests of honor to her house!"

"I wonder who these lucky fellows are…" Rua said with a wide grin on his face.

Yusei's face scrunched up like he was pouting over something but most of us didn't notice.

Aki got out an envelope and gave it to Rua. Who took it and started ripping the envelope to shreds to read off the names.

"First off is… ANSON!" He Said with glee!

The door opened and Brandon helped me into the Limo.

"Next off is… ANITA!" He shouted.

Anita simply went over to the limo and sat right next to me.

"Next up is Carly!" He said next with out much enthusiasm."And last is Bandon…" He finished.

Ruka elbowed him causing Brandon to try and hide another laugh as he sat across from me next to Carly.

"Oh Yeah, how could I forget? Lastly the Hostess, Aki Nee-Chan! Rua and Ruka shouted with rhythm "Lastly the hostess, Aki Nee-Chan".

Aki walked up into the limo and sat down right beside me. The door then closed and we drove off to her Mansion. On the way there back to the Mansion I fell asleep and had another nightmare.

_Make him Pay for what he did to me; I will extract my revenge Mr. Anson…" The unknown Enigma stated with malice. I then felt myself being thrust through time or some spatial portal and I found myself staring at Anita, a large sword held up to her throat. Say good bye to your love Anita… "Go on say it!" but before she said anything I felt myself being dragged back through another spatial field and I saw myself holding a Claymore shaped sword with someone with blood all over on my shoulder and I looked like I was going to kill something or someone._

"Wake up, Anson! Please Wake up!" A voice said.

I shot up and forced my eyes open to see myself inside the limo with Rua, Ruka, Aki, Carly and Brandon looking at me.

"Where is Anita? Where is she!? I asked frantically.

"I'm right here, Anson…" she said calmly.

"Oh, Thank God." I said.

Rua then perked up and said, "Wow, Anson you must really like Anita to scream "NOOOOOOOOOOO, Anita don't Die!" over and over four bazillion times!"

Maybe what the little kid said was true. Maybe I really did like Anita. I thought it was just a mutual attraction or something but this explains it. I liked Anita… A lot!

"Anson…" Anita started. "Are you feeling alright? You had another nightmare shortly after you fell asleep…"

"How?" I asked. She looked me in the eye. I felt her amber eyes drilling into my conscious trying to find out what I was dreaming.

She sighed and began, "Soon after you fell asleep some maniac tried to hit the limousine with their van, luckily the driver saw that coming and sped up and switched lanes, but after her changed lanes he hit the curb causing your head to…" she stopped there and started to turn pinkish…

I looked confused. "Caused my head to what?" I simply asked.

No answer…

"It caused your head to fall onto her…" Brandon stopped. I looked at him and he was tapping on his chest. With eyes closed.

I knew what he meant and I felt all the heat rush to my head, mainly my ears as the started to feel sharp and twitchy.

I instinctively said, "Anita, please I beg your pardon, I… I… didn't know, and I'm very sorry for that incident." I apologized whole heartedly.

"It's alright she said. I'm just happy that your nightmare ended." She simply said…

Meanwhile at the Arcadia Movement.

"Heheheheheheh," Divine chuckled. "Soon the poison will spread into his mind and fill him with false hope and that's when I'll lure him back here with his precious powers, and control him."

"But first I have to get rid of the one he loves before controlling him for she will just get in the way of the mind control process… What am I thinking! I shouldn't get rid of her, If I control Anita first then her love will fall with her… Yes that is the perfect plan for my brilliant schemes. With those two at my disposal my powers will exceed the powers Yliaster has my plan is fool proof!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Divine laughed then the air got stuck and started choking himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Darth Writer55: Wow, I actually Recovered. Good job Anita I knew I could count on you. To be responsible for this chapter… I should put you into narration soon.**

**Anita: Well, uh thanks.**

**Darth Writer55: Hey Fans of this fiction i thank you all for the patients with me I haven't been posting for a while School work gets in the way... Sorry  
**

**Darth Writer55: I thank the one who helped me with this Fanfiction, the one and only**

**YAMI ZELGADIS (name may change due to author's choice)…**

**Read and review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6:Tidings

Hey everyone this is Darth Writer55, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. During that time I was hopping for some more reviews but I seems I'm not getting any.

Here is Chapter 6 of OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED…

Anita: Wow, You were kinda cold to the fans…

Me: I know but it gets on my nerves to see myself putting my time into writing but only getting one review for each chapter.

Anita: That's selfish…

Me: I know but still.

D.S-Yusei w/ angry mob: There ye are, are ye tryin' to threaten for the reviews eh..? We'll deal with you now!! GET 'EM.

(Angry mob attacks Darth Writer55)

Me: AHHHH!!!!!!(Runs as fast as I can)

Anita: *Sighs* Here's your story…

Anita: OH! One more thing, Darth Writer55 doesn't own anything related to Yugioh or Yugioh 5d's… (Face-palms)

OUR WORLDS INTERTWINED… CHAPTER 6

Previously in Our Worlds Intertwined.

Anson gets out of the hospital but is racked by horrible nightmares showing his friends dying. Aki and the twins show up to bring Anson, Brandon, Carly, and Anita back to the Izayoi Mansion. On the road trip Anson is plagued with yet another horrible nightmare showing the one person he loves being killed off by an Enigma…

Will Anson recover from this horrible nightmare or will he loose all hope and fall right into Divines Scheme…

Find out in Our Worlds Intertwined!

Chapter 6

For the rest of the road trip it was fairly silent, even Rua was silent which was unusual for him to be calm but I decided not to push it. When we got to Aki's Mansion he opened his big mouth again. "Finally we are here!" Rua Exclaimed.

"Yup…" Aki replied smiling at Rua.

"Whoa, Akiza you've got a pretty nice house…" Brandon stated.

"Aki-za? Who in the world is an Akiza? Rua asked.

"Uhhh, isn't that her name?" Brandon asks while pointing at Aki.

"Her name is Aki, Aki Izayoi…" Rua says rolling his eyes.

"Oh…" Brandon sighs.

"We are here!" Rua says jumping out of the Limousine with a wide smile.

Shortly his sister Ruka followed him, then Brandon, Carly, Aki left the car.

Anita and I were the last ones out because my legs were feeling wobbly and she had to help me get out.

"Ah… Finally we are somewhere we don't have to worry about being called out for stupid tests!" Brandon Exclaimed happily. C'mon Carly lets go inside I'm Starved…"

Brandon added and dragged Carly into the huge house along side with him.

I followed them into the house and at that time Jasmine rushed out and hugged me. "You had me worried sick." Jasmine said. I hugged my cousin back and said, "I'm back now…" She broke the embrace when Anita came into the house following Aki and Yusei.

"ANITA!!!" She exclaimed and rushed to hug Anita as well.

"Hey, Jasmine…" Anita said with a smile while hugging back.

It felt good to see those two smile; it simply warms my heart and fills me full with hope to allow them to be able to joke and smile like they did back before we got stuck in this game.

I went over to the living room and sat down on the leather couch and thought about how we will be able to find CJ and Marcie.

_I hope they are okay…_ I thought to myself. I then thought about Anita and the dream.

_You liked me? If you do, then please then don't die… please, don't die…_ And with that I fell asleep once again.

_Anson… Anson, if you do hear me then listen closely, I don't know what happened but you, Anita, Brandon, Carly, CJ and Marcie are trapped in the game. We have found a way you can get out but it will be dangerous for you guys, you must defeat all the bosses in Levels 1 2 and 3. I wish I could put in codes to allow you to be able to complete this game but when the electric surge hit the mainframe it was sent into protect mode and will not be able to be accessed on the outside, which means that we need to connect manually to go in to the game and get you all out. Unfortunately the surge caused many fluctuations to the game teleporting us to a huge invincible boss that we can't defeat because all the other bosses aren't defeated yet. I wish I could say more but even this transmission is limited. _

_Thanks, David… Head of L X X Co. _

"Anson, Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Anita and Jasmine looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I heard you mumbling something about being trapped and that there are bosses to defeat…" Anita stated. "What did you dream about?"

I then remembered.

"Anita, Jasmine the Director of L X X somehow contacted me and told me that we have to beat this game to get out of here." I explained.

"But we don't even know who the bosses are…" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You don't but I do." I said.

"You do?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, the level 1 bosses are the 3 leaders of Yliaster, in level 2 the boss is Lord Aizen and in level 3 are the court of Grey Folk and Galbatorix." I stated.

"So… Pretty much the people that must be defeated in Yugioh 5d's, Bleach, and the Inheritance Cycle?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Hey, Anson stop flirting with Anita and Jasmine and come here before I eat all your Pizza!" Brandon obnoxiously shouted.

"Jasmine is my cousin!" I shouted back.

"Whatever!" Brandon replied.

I got up out of my seat and went into the kitchen with Jasmine and Anita to grab something to eat.

"Hey, Anson!" Everyone replied.

Rua perked up and said "Hey, Anson let's have a duel!"

Yusei then also looked up expectantly, Brandon looked uneasy and Anita simply stood there.

"Alright, Rua I'll Duel you, but not right now how about, uhh… 2 days from now."

"Yes!! I shall not lose to you!"

I soon finished off my Pizza, washed my hands and went out to the backyard for some fresh air. I sighed to myself.

"CJ, Marcie, Hang on there we'll find you soon…" I thought out loud.

"There you are man, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Brandon said sighing in relief. "Anyways, Anita and Carly are about to duel! Turns out that this mansion has almost anything they even have one of those old fashion Kaiba Corp. Dueling Fields in their basement!" Brandon said enthusiastically.

I turned to face him, with the glow in my eye. I smiled, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's watch them Duel!" I shouted and tagged him. "Last one down is A Kuriboh!" I challenged. "Oh, you're on and we chased each other down the stairs.

"Whoa, chill man seriously you're going to run someone over if you keep running like that!" Yusei cried almost spilling two Pepsi's and a glass of lemonade.

"Sorry but I can't be a Kuriboh!" I heard Brandon call back.

**Anita POV**

I saw Anson step outside and for the first time I saw him relax. I smiled, "At least he isn't obnoxious." I thought to myself watching Brandon with the corner of my eye. There he was messing around with Rua trying to get him to give him a card. "C'mon Rua, Please? I'll give you a Monster Reborn for it!" Brandon begged.

"I'm not stupid Monster Reborn is Banned since, Forever! Besides this is my favorite card!" Rua said while holding a Magician's Valkyria away from Brandon.

"Aww, c'mon." Brandon whined.

I sighed and started to walk outside to meet Anson but before I could step one step outside Aki yanked me back in. "What was that for?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"Anita, look at him he is so peaceful right now, don't you want him to have his own time to think straight?" She asked her voice full of reason.

I took a look at Anson, She was right, Anson looked more peaceful ever since he stepped outside.

"Hey, Anita let's duel!" Carly asked.

"Sure, Let me go grab my deck and Meet you in the living room!" I answered.

"Anita, why don't you and Carly follow me I have a Old fashion Duel Field in the basement, I'm sure we could use that. "Alright I said and called everyone. I was going to go get Anson, but then I remembered what Aki said to me. _"Look how at peace he is; you should let him think straight, he has been through a lot."_ I felt bad not calling him but if I did call him, he wouldn't have that kind of sense of peace. I let myself leave but knowing that Anson will probably feel a lot better after clearing his mind of unwanted thoughts.

**Anson POV**

Me and Brandon went down the stairs into the giant basement but to our surprise it was like the inside of a stadium.

"Wow, Aki how did your parent's fit this humongous room down here?" Brandon asked when we neared the crowd.

"A lot of money… Obviously" Aki replied rolling her eyes.

I turned to look and there stood Carly on one end and Anita on the other.

I knew both their decks well Carly's Deck consisted of Deck search and Exodia.

Where as, Anita's Deck consisted of Spellcasters. This was going to be an interesting duel indeed.

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Brandon said grinning ear to ear. "Anita verses Carly.

Who's going to win…? Who is going to win…? Brandon said.

"Yeah, I don't even know who to cheer for!" Jasmine said hopping with glee.

**Divine's POV**

_Are you all ready? Soon we will capture Anita and with her lure Anson to me! Also while we're at it, we can nab Aki as well… Oh, I'll get them all, watch me… If I can escape an Earthbound God I can capture three Psychic Duelists and Duel them all into submission. Besides, Anson's deck won't work against me… Especially if I have Anita hostage, all will soon become according to plan._

_Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!_

To Be Continued.

Darth Writer55: (panting) Well… Here… Is…

Mob: There he is GET HIM!!!

Darth Writer55: Oh shi- (starts off running)

Anita: *Sigh…* Well here is the 6th chapter of Our Worlds Intertwined.

Brandon: Finally I am in the Credz!

Carly: Sorry Fan boy but back where you came from (grabs Brandon by the Ear and drags him back into the story)

CJ: What happened here?

Anita: Oh nothing, Brandon came out of the story, Carly pulled him back in. No surprise.

CJ: Well I hope Divine gets a whooping for kidnapping yo--- Erhhh… Nevermind.

Divine:… Way to ruin it for the readers…

Anson: Hey Divine, My Main Psychic man! How's it going?

Divine: not much just here to see how Darth Writer55 deals with the mob Yusei and I made for him.

Darth Writer55: Hey! You know I still control all your plot's and development! Remember I OWN YOU!

Divine: NO YOU DON'T YOU IDIOT YOU'RE GOING TO GET SUED IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!

Darth Writer55: Idc I OWN YOU DIVINE.

Lawyers: We are here to see Darth Wri---(gets trampled by Mob)

Darth Writer55: Oops Sorry!

Anita: Sigh… Darth Writer55 doesn't own anything.

Darth Writer55: Except the reviews you give me and my characters!

All: CYA! And stay tuned to Our Worlds Intertwined!!!

Author's note

Hey, Darth Writer55 here. I'm here to say that I am thankful for all the one who Actually Reviewed every chapter. So here are the Creditz towards Him.

This Reviewer place goes to Superspyder CJ!

So thanks A lot!

Also the one that helps me in this Fanfiction—Yami Zelgadis!

Many thanks, Darth Writer55

P.s I know enough bleach and The Inheritance Cycle isn't a Anime it's a very famous Fantasy book and I thought it may twist things around. ^-^ That means a Trilogy!


	8. Author's note

Dear, All Fans and Readers, sorry about not Updating my story for a long time. I have a huge writers block and a lot of School projects. I will soon update again... Thanks for Reading :)


	9. Chapter 7:An Innocent Duel

Hey everyone this is Darth Writer55 bringing Chapter 7 of Our Worlds Intertwined!

Anita: Hmm… This should be interesting…

Divine: Anyways where is Darth Writer55?

Anson: Probably hiding from the Mob.

Divine: He's still going to Threaten for reviews?

Anson: I guess so.

Anita: Darth Writer55 DOESN'T own anything…

Anson: Hey, Divine I was wanting to say this before but you're a pretty nice guy out of the anime and Fiction.

Divine: Hey, I just act like a sadistically-child napping-wannabe-evil villain… and because it was the only open spot in the sign up form.

Anson: Yeah… well now you're the center for the biggest a-hole of all of Yugioh 5d's

Darth Writer55: (huffs) Here's the chapter you may have been waiting for…

Mob: GET 'IM!!!

Darth Writer55: Oh-SHI-------

* * *

Previously in Our Worlds Intertwined Chapter 6…

"Hey Anson, Anita and Carly is having a Duel Showdown!" Brandon Cried

"Alright, Brandon last one down there is a Kuriboh!" I shouted back.

"Anita, it's been a long time since we actually dueled so get ready!" Carly said

"Likewise." Anita Replied.

"DUEL!" They both stated at the same time.

_Divine's Pov._

_Soon we will capture Anita and with her lure Anson to me! Also while we're at it, we can nab Aki as well… Oh, I'll get them all, watch me… If I can escape an Earthbound God I can capture three Psychic Duelists and Duel them all into submission. Besides, Anson's deck won't work against me… Especially if I have Anita hostage, all will soon become according to plan._

* * *

**Our Worlds Intertwined Chapter 7…**

Ready, Anita? I'm going first!" Carly said.

"Perfect Just what I needed, but I'll have to save this for later so I'll simply play these face-down." Carly thought to herself.

"I play a monster in Defense mode and lay two cards facedown on the field thus ending my turn!"

"My turn Carly, Draw!" Anita Interjected.

"I Summon out Breaker the Magical Warrior; and since I normal summoned him he gets one spell counter! Now Breaker use your power to destroy the facedown on the left!" Anita said confidently knowing that was a trap card.

**Breaker The Magical Warrior: Atk:1600 Def:1000**

"Nice hit Anita!" "You took out my Lightsworn Mirror." Carly stated encouragingly with a hint of annoyance.

"Thanks, Carly; Now Go Breaker Attack Carly's facedown monster! Anita exclaimed.

"Sorry, Anita but you attacked my **Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter** and now your Breaker will be destroyed due to Ryko's flip effect!

With that Anita's Breaker shattered into dust and dissapeard from the field along with Carly's Ryko.

"Then I will send the top three cards of my deck to my Graveyard." Carly said then smiled when the last card was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. "Due to the Effect of my** Lightsworn Wulf**; When he is sent to the Graveyard directly from the Deck I can special summon him to the field.

**Wulf Lightsworn Beast Atk:2100 Def:300**

Anita let out a sigh, "I play the field magic **Magical Citadel of Endymion**, then I will lay two cards facedown and end my turn.

Carly looked over at Anson his head still staring at the ground. "Hmmm, I need to wake Anson up, and I think I know the trick to do it.

"Okay, Anita my turn, oh and let's make this duel a little more interesting, If I win you must give Anson a Kiss, and If I win I'll give Brandon a kiss."

"Hey! We didn't agreed with that Carly that's not fair!" Brandon and I said, Me finally knocked back to sense of what I heard.

I waited for Anita's Response, Deep down I felt that she would say no.

Alright, Carly I'll take you up on that deal.

I felt my heart jump a beat, then hoped she WOULD lose for a brief moment then thought to myself,

"If I hoped she would lose just to satisfy myself then I'm just one of those jerks at school taking advantage of girls, I'd rather stay stuck inside this game before that happen." Then Brandon's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Anita, YOU WHAT!? Please reconsider I beg you!" Brandon whined.

"Shut up Brandon, your lucky that your being kissed by a girl... Jerk" Carly said

I laughed when I caught Carly last word.

Brandon's face tinted a little red while Yusei, Aki. Luna then burst out laughing.

Leo who had went to the bathroom came back down and asked what was going on.

"Jus...Just get back to your duel. Jeez!" Brandon said folding his arms.

Anita started to laugh at Brandon now, but then Brandon said something to Anita that made her shush causing everyone but Anson to laugh.

"Hahaha, Pfft....Okay, Anita...Bwahaha, It's my turn now." Carly said still giggling between words

I...I...I play Jain Lightsworn...Hahaha....Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode and...and..." Carly paused to regain her self composure, took a deep breath then completed her sentence. "And I'll use the magic of Double summon to call out Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior now Garoth, Attack Anita Directly!

**Jain Lightsworn Paladin Atk:1800 Def:1200**

"Not so fast Carly I activate the trap **CALL OF THE HAUNTED**, Now I shall return Breaker from my graveyard to protect me from a direct attack!"

"Anita, you will still take 250 points of damage even with your beaker on the field, Now Garoth Destroy her Beaker with Lightsworn Jab!

**Carly: 8000**

**Anita: 7750**

"Now Jain Attack her lifepoints directly with Lightsworn Slash!"

"Ahh!" Anita grunted as she took Jain's Slash.

**Carly: 8000**

**Anita: 5950**

"Wulf it's your turn attack Anita Directly with Lightsworn Swing!

**Carly: 8000**

**Anita: 4650**

"I end my turn with a Facedown," Carly stated as she sent 4 more cards from the top of her deck to the grave and drew one more due to Garoth's Effect.

"Then it's my turn; Draw!" Anita said.

"Excellent", Anita said to herself as she drew Dark Magician Girl.

"I summon out my **Mystical Elf** and activate my second facedown, **Magical Dimension**!"

**Mystical Elf: Atk:800 Def:2000**

"This magic card allows me to summon out a Spellcaster from my hand to the field by tributing a spellcaster I have on the field. I release my Mystical Elf to special summon my **Dark Magician Girl**!"

**Dark Magician Girl: Atk:2000 Def:1700**

"Then I shall destroy your **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**!" Anita said pointing to the Lightsworn Wolf.

With that the Beast was strapped inside the Coffin; the coffin the closed and a pink light started shining, the coffin reopened on Anita's side of the field revealing the Dark Magician Girl.

"I will then play the Magic of Magician's Gift. With is card I can draw cards that equal the stars of one Spellcaster monster on my field in exchange for not attacking this turn. Since I only have Dark Magician Girl on my field I shall choose her and draw 6 cards."

"Perfect! These cards should win this duel for me!" Anita thought looking at Carly.

"I'm not finished yet I shall play the magic of Pot of Greed with this card I can draw two additional cards from my deck. With that I shall play the same spell you played earlier this game, Double Summon! To summon out my **Arcane Apprentice.**"

**Arcane Apprentice: Atk:1000 Def:400**

"Then from my hand I activate Stray summon with this card I can summon out **Magical Marionette from my deck but his effect is negated and cannot attack or be tributed."**

**Magical Marionette: Atk:2000 Def:1000**

Finally I shall tune my **Arcane Apprentice** with my **Magical Marionette** for form **Arcanite Magician**!

**Arcanite Magician** gets two spell-counters when he is summoned to the field. And for each Spellcounter on him he gains **1000atk** points.

**Arcanite Magician: Atk:400 Def:1800**

I shall set one card facedown then activate the magic card **Spell Hurricane** this card requires that I remove three spell counters from the field to destroy all magic and traps on the field and for that many spells and traps on the field.

"Anita, there are a total of four magic and traps on the field so that means you must destroy one of your monsters too one top of mine!" Carly said confident that she wouldn't take as much damage as Anita wanted her to.

"Ah, but my field spell can protect it self for it has a total of five spell-counters, even when I remove 3 from it I still have enough spell counters to erect a barrier around my Citadel."

"Now my Citadel activate your defensive spell generator!" Anita said as her Field spell erected a green barrier around itself as Carly's second Lightsworn Mirror and Judgment form the Lightsworn were destroyed along with Anita's Magician's Curse Trap.

"Thanks, Anita I needed you to take out my trap now I can remove from play J**udgement of the Lightsworn** and after two turns I can summon out my most strongest beast; the Judgment Dragon from my Deck, Hand or Graveyard!"

"Yes, but I also destroyed my Magician's Curse and it activates when it is destroy by a spell I can summon out a Spellcaster from my deck and equip to it my Magician's Curse It may loose some attack points based on it's level it can attack. So I summon Dark Magician!

**Arcanite Magician: 2700 Dark Magician Girl: 2000 Dark Magician: 1800**

Now My spellcasters, attack Carly's lifepoints Directly!

**Carly: 8000—5300—3300—1500**

**Anita: 4650**

"I'll end my turn." Anita said feeling satisfied after that turn.

"Oooo, Ahhh, Anita nee-chan is going to win this!" Leo Shouted excited on the strategy that Anita has played.

"Yes, Leo that was a very good play by Anita, If Carly doesn't pull a good card this turn she may as well loose the only way she could win is either get her Judgment Dragon out right now or stall enough for two of Anita's turn." Yusei said.

"Hey Brandon, I guess your gunna get your kiss!? Haha I laughed patting on Brandon's Back.

"Oh, I won't be sure about that Carly just drew and I'm pretty sure that it is the card she needs." Brandon said, "So pucker up buddy because I think Carly should win within this or the next turn."

"We shall see, We shall see." I replied focusing back on the Duel.

"I drew it, I actually Drew it!" I exclamined mentally then I looked up and said to Anita.

"I think you will lose this turn for I activate the magic card **Judgment Day**! This card allows my opponent and I to draw two cards from there deck. Then I can summon out two time counters to the field, These tokens aren't like regular tokens because for each Token I release they count for one whole turns and we take 500 damage for each one released." Carly said

"I release both of them to activate my **Judgment of the Lightsworn** Trap! With this card I can summon out **Judgment Dragon** and equip this trap to it and for each lightsworn I have in the graveyard it gains a total of **200 **attack points!"

"Then I shall lay 3 cards facedown and activate my **Emergency Provisions** Magic Card I think I will send the three I just set to gain **3000** lifepoints." Carly said.

**Carly: 3500**

**Anita: 4650**

**Judgment Dragon Atk:3000+ 1800=4800**

**Magical Citadel of Endymion = 5 counters**

"I then Pay **1000** of my lifepoints to clear the field other than my trap and my Dragon..."Carly said.

"Wait, Your dragon must destroy all cards other than it self!" Anita intergected.

"True, but my trap has another effect, It cannot be destroyed my the effect of **Judgment Dragon**." Carly stated.

"When my **Arcanite Magician** is destroyed my field spell gains the spell counters. And I shall use **Shrink** to Chain your destruction by lowering your dragons attack points by 1000." Anita stated.

"That is fine with me Anita." Carly responded with a hint of fustration that she wouldn't be able to finish the duel within the turn she summoned her J.D.

Anita sighed as she cleared her field.

"Now, my dragon Attack Anita with **Judgment Stream Burst**!" Carly Exclaimed.

**Carly: 2500**

**Anita: 850**

"See I told you that Carly would pull that card Anson! Looks like YOU will be getting that kiss ha!" Brandon teased.

"No, Anita will win after this turn." I stated and walked to the wall, folded his arms, then leaned against the wall.

"You can win Anita, I know you can!" I thought to myself.

Anita's Pov

"I can win this, I know I can...." I began to think to myself until I heard Anson's Voice.

"You will win this, Draw the next card, I'll help you." Anson's Voice said to me.

I immediately looked over at Anson, His eyes were closed, but his face was calm and serene, I could feel his conscience around mine.

I raised my hand to draw as I felt his spirit place his hand above mine, and then we drew.

End of Pov (**A**/**N**: Sorry for the small Pov but I felt this would be a great way for Anita to win ^-^ Coupley)

"I gasped as I drew the card, it was Final Spell, the one of a kind card that you can only get in the game, the card I took out of Anson's Pocket when we brought him to the hospital.

"Carly, I play the spell **FINAL SPELL**!" Anita Exclaimed putting the card up into the air.

Anson, Brandon, Aki, Yusei all suddenly stood up and Luna instantly fell to the ground holding her Signer Arm, Leo trying to comfort her.

Suddenly the card released a fork of lightning striking everything on Carly's field destroying them all.

"Ahhh!" Carly Screamed and covered her eyes from the flash.

"Then it was over.

**Anita: 0**

**Carly: 0**

"Ahh, Anita, what happened?"

"**I played Final Spell**." Anita Responded.

"Yes I know that but what did it do we both lost all our lifepoints." Carly said confused.

**"Final Spell** Destroys all cards on the field and it deals 1000 points of damage for each card destroyed." Anita Explained.

"So I guess that means A draw, In other words, We both lose." Carly said.

"Well no backing out now," Carly said as she went over to Brandon, Yanked him over and before he could retreat she kissed him on the cheek.

"That was for losing to Anita... And this is for you being a total ASS!" Carly said as she jabbed Brandon in the chest so firmly with her finger he started screaming like a girl.

While she watch Brandon squirm she turned to Anita and said to her then pointed to Anson, "Anita, It's your turn to kiss Anson."

Anita started to advance towards Anson. When she got there Anson had already put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye and said, "Anita, If you don't want t-" Just then Luna's Arm started to glow blood red, her claw mark flashing rapidly. Suddenly then all the signer's arms began to glow.

Jack and Crow rushed to the Duel Basement to see what was going on when the signers united all the marks disappeared and reappeared onto Ruka's Back. A huge portal has opened up behind her and everyone backed away. Then something appeared out of the portal, a huge fiendish looking monster holding a sinister gold sword appeared, then another, the yet another, until there were a total of 6 had appeared, then a shadowy looking Jinzo appeared.

"WHO HERE USED THE MAGIC CARD **FINAL SPELL**! SHOW YOURSELF!" Shadow Jinzo Bellowed through his Mechanical speaker.

Anita turned and looked at the **Jinzo** and boldly stated, "I did!"

"INSOLENT FOOL, NOW YOU'LL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! The Jinzo said as his eyes started to glow blood red.

Anson right when **Shadow Jinzo** let out a Hellish Colored Beam From his eyes. Anson Tackled Anita out of the way when the Laser hit him. Sending him and Anita Flying, when they landed 10 feet away Black steam drifted from Anson's frail form his cloths slightly scorched.

Then a black stem of a rose pierced The Shadow Jinzo's Torso. The Jinzo fell to his knees and while a black mist drifted from his back.

Psy....Psychic D----Duelis-----!? He gasped before He and his minions faded into a black mist then disappeared.

Jasmine then showed up in the basement all dressed up holding seven duel disks in her hands.

"I heard something when I was sleeping, when I woke up I found the outside of our house all glowy and red, then I remembered that if something bad happens you wouldn't have your Duel disks or Decks so I brought these for you-" She stopped when she saw Anson in Anita's lap moaning in pain. "Wha-" She began to ask and Aki interjected, "Dark power appeared, Attacked Anita, Anson saved her."

"Oh," Jasmine Responded as she handed Yusei and Aki their Duel Disks.

"Man, Why does everything bad happen to Anson?" Leo Asked.

"I don't know but Ruka isn't looking so good." Yusei said as he lifted the young Signer Girl.

When he lifted her a bright light erupted from her pocket and **Kuribon** and Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared.

**Kuribon** quickly went by Ruka trying to wake her up.

"Oh, Dear, My poor Ruka," The **Ancient Fairy Dragon** said with grief, and looked over to Anson.

"Oh, My I can't believe this happened I felt Ruka's pain then nothing. Then when I could reach her she was unconscious now even he was hurt in this process." Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she flew over to Anson and Anita, Wrapped her Wings around them. When she retreated Anson's eyes fluttered open.

"CJ!" Anson shouted as he shot up.

"CJ? You mean our visitor?" The **Ancient Fairy Dragon **asked puzzled.

"You know where he is?!" Brandon asked.

"I know where your friend is, and that girl he was with too!" The dragon said if you want I can take you to them they should be with Mana." she said.

"Mana? You mean the **Dark Magician Girl**?" Brandon asked surprised.

"Yup that's her!" She replied.

Just then a dark portal opened above Yusei.

NEEEEYEA!!! Yusei exclamed as he threw Ruka to Aki who instintively caught her as CJ and Marcie Fell on top of Yusei crushing him.

Owwwwww!!! CJ complained.

"Yeah that musta hurt thanks for Catching me though!" Marcie Said with a smile.

"Never mind **Ancient Fairy Dragon**... Never mind." Anson said waving a hand as the Duel monster dissapeared.

"Hey Anson! What we miss? You'd never believe what just happened! Me and Marcie escaped a giant Demon guy... And... And....." CJ started

"Calm down buddy, we can talk about this in the living room." Brandon said leading everyone out of the Duel basement and into the living room.

* * *

Darth Writer55: Well, here's Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it.

Mob: GET HIM!!!!!

Darth Writer55: Damn I gotta deal with them right Now. (Takes out duel disk as mob unleases 10000 monsteres at once.)

Darth Writer55: I ACTIVATE THE MAGIC CARD; WRITER'S POWER!

Anson: Damn man seriously why didn't you do that a couple Side scripts ago I mean that woulda saved a lot of energy.

Anita: Well I guess we gotta go do work again.

Divine: Man this is getting lame I want some booktime

Yiliaster: YEAH?! Well we signed up and we haven't gotten any yet! So Shut up It's our turn

Divine: NO ITS MINE

Yilisaster: NO ITS MINE!!!

Divine and Yiliaster keeps Fighting

Anson: Well I hope you enjoyed this one and uh,,,,

Anita: Thanks for Reading!

Anson and Anita: READ AND REVIEW!!!

Authors Note:

ReveiwReveiwReveiwReveiw

ReveiwReveiwReveiw

ReveiwReveiw

Reveiw

Reveiw

Reveiw

ReveiwReveiwReveiwReveiw

ReveiwReveiw

Reveiw

Here


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hey, Guys this is Darth Writer55 and I am here to tell you, I'M BACK and that I will immediately begin working on This and another one of my stories. Just be patient alittle more!

Please note that I will continue to use the WRGP I will need extra help preparing the Duel Scenes Your Co-Duel Scripter will Be Superspyder CJ Be sure to be nice and be fair.

Good luck to you all.


End file.
